The Key to his Past
by Crazy Mongoose
Summary: Legolas is turning eighteen soon and must become the King of Mirkwood. Yet before he can he must help piece together someones past. That's when he meets Link. Is Link the person he must see? Please r+r! Crossover with Zelda!
1. A grand Welcome?

A/N Ok this is me first crossover! Woohoowoohoo! Ok uhh sorry....hehehe. Anyhoo If you do not like how I made the characters or plot then guess what...NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS! Umm I changed Legolas's age too becuase well if he's real old then it just doesn't work! Hehehe so lets begin shall we? Oh wait hold up.. *crowd groans* well it's important for you to know that it starts off in Legolas's POV!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Silence. It's a scary thing. It's a way for one to know when they are alone. I am always alone" ~me quote for this story  
  
Home. I had just returned home from the long journey with the fellowship and was extremly tired. As I walked up the stone staircase to my room people bowed to me. I nodded back, lost in deep thought. Mother and Father had acted strange when I returned. It was as if they were hiding something from me. I shook my head to clear away the thought. "They are probably just tired," is what I told myself. Yet I could not help but to wonder. As soon as I reached my room I walked over to the little window. There was a perfect view of the forest, green and majestic. I sometimes swear I can see where Lord Elrond lives all the way in Rivendale (spelling please?), though my Mother says I am a fool to believe that is what I see. Sighing I look toward the direction of the mines. The Mines of Moria (yet again help please) that once and maybe still are a home to dwarves. Gimil's red face and matching beard pop into my head and for a second I feel as if he is here in my room. Yet when I look behind me there is know one. How I miss them all is such a crazy feeling. Almost like a flower misses the sun. I decided to take a nap to clear my head. I lay back on the bed, surprised at how comfertable it was. Instantly I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
What seemed like a moment later I was awakened by a stern knock on the door. "Come in," I answered and my Father entered. He was a proud man and finely built. Hes sky blue eyes and dark blonde hair were both very kingly qualitys about him. He smiled his warm smile and sat on the edge of my bed. "My son You are nearing eighteen years aren't you?"  
I simply nodded, dreading the subject that I knew was to come up."Well as you may notice I am not quite what I used to be. I grow old and weak and soon we will need a new King. Legolas you will have to take over this postition. Yet before you can your mother and I have made a desicion. You must travel to the faraway land of Hyrule and meet someone there before you may become King." I stared at him in shock. I had never been to Hyrule so how was I supposed to find this person? Though I do not want to be king, I do not want to be stuck in some waste land either! "Legolas get packed for you leave tommorow." And with that he walked out of the door. My life had just changed for the worse.   
  
  
A/N ok so it isn't great yet but I promise it will be! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. The Young elf and The old man

A/N So glad to see that I have so many fans here *crickets* Ok so I have a big imagination! On with the story. Links pov so ya know!  
  
"Quote of the chapter" If the sky is blue and the grass is green, your living in my world!~me  
  
The wind was blowing my bangs flat against my face as I rode Epona. "Faster, girl, Faster!" I urged. I was dying to see what what happening in the Market. All morning all I heard was "Have you seen it?", "Did you see him? Isn't he differnet?!" That had sparked my curiosity enough! Now I was heading toward the market as fast as possible. As soon as I got there I leaped off Epona without even stopping her. She whinnied frantically but I just kept running. That's where there was a huge crowd. Pushing past people muttering "excuse me," and "pardon me," I found a spot up front. Looking into the space infront of me I saw a old man with a shaggy long grey beard and matching cloak looking around. Soon the man turned so he was facing me and that's when I saw him. He was a young elf as tall me with white blond hair and dark eyebrows. His ice blue eyes stared up at the old man, while his mouth jabbered away in another langauge. The old man kept whispering in his pointed ear and pointed toward my section of the crowd. The pair walked forward and started pushing themselves through the swarm. As they went past me the old one hit my shoulder. He turned his head for a brief second before continuing on his way. I followed them out of the mob and found Epona. "Girl, he looks like me. Just darken his hair and lighten his eyebrows!" Mounting her I rode off towards the ranch. I just had to tell Malon about this!   
  
"So he resembles you a little? What is the deal Link?" Malon said over her shoulder as she milked a cow named Misty. Misty was the oldest cow a the whole ranch. "I don't know Mal, I don't know. He just looks so....firmiliar! It's almost creepy." She picked up the bucket from under Misty and sighed dissapointed. Lately Misty hadn't been giving enough milk and Talon was talking about maybe putting her down. If he did I knew it would crush Malon. So we had been trying everything we could. Nothing seemed to help. "Well Link, maybe you guys met once long ago in your past!" I shuddered at the thought. Whenever I thaught about my past I got a terrible feeling. as if there was something I should know. I shook my head as if that would rid me of my problem. "Have you seen him yet Malon?" She looked at me with furrowed brows. "Link I'm not the type of person that acts as if someone differnet is a...a...a..." Her eyes had suddenly grown very large and her mouth gaped open. "A what Malon?!" in answer she just pointed over my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes almost popped out of my head. Behind me was the same young man and old guy. And they were both staring directly at us!  
  
Mwahahahhahaha cliffhanger! Kinda.......well anyhoo since no one reads this it is for me own enjoyment! So I can say this!  
  
"Chickens are just mutalaited cats!" Kidding.....please review! 


	3. A old Friend literally

A/N Ok it must be obvious I love this story because I have been advertising for it! That is pathetic! Anyways please whoever reads this review! I'll read your stuff! PLEASE! This may be the longest chappy! Back to Legolas's point of view. OK we left Legolas (in his pov) sitting in his room hearing that the next day he would be traveling to Hyrule! So here goes!  
  
"Quote of the Chapter"   
  
"If You like it, buy it. You'll regret that it if you don't!"  
  
I fell back against my bed after five minutes of thaught. Sighing I thaught over what father had just said. I must go to Hyrule. That was that. I had no choice! Which is a pretty odd feeling to have after having so many choices while with the fellowship. I fell asleep thinking that that was one choice I would never take back...  
  
"Legolas?! Legolas!? Where are you?!" I heard someone calling my name. It was Frodo. I turned around and saw him wandering in and out of the trees looking for me. He was crying. I wanted to yell to scream to tell him I was right there. But then I was awakned  
  
"Legolas! Legolas My boy get out of your sleep and answer me!" I shook my head and looked strait at my father. He was looking at me in disgust. "Lord Boy you were supposed to be awake already! Awake, dressed, and ready to go!" He shook me as he yelled, shaking the covers off my half naked body. "Oh let go of the Boy! He needed his sleep! It was most likly his first good slumber in a long while." A firmiliar voice said with a laugh. "Gandalf! You're here! But why?" I ran to the old man with surprise and pleasure. Throwing my arms around him I laughed at the sight of a old friend. Or at least he seemed that way. "Oh my lad you didn't think you would be traveling alone to Hyrule did you? Tis only been a month since I last saw you, and already you look better! With the exception of your hair and sleepwear." I stood back and blushed at that. My father then pushed Gandalf out of the room, saying something about "Important Buisness." I threw on my lightest clothes, as it was summer in Hyrule, and ran my fingers through my hair at a rapid speed. GRabbing my bow and Quiver I ran out the door and down the stairs. Ignoring people who bowed to me I leaped down four steps at a time and ran into the throne room. My father was perched in his throne and gandalf Leaned against my royal chair. They spoke quitely until they saw me enter. "Ready to go Young Legolas?" Gandalf asked with a smile. I nodded furiously, burning with the feeling of excitment. I dreaded Hyrule but if Gandalf was there....maybe It wouldn't be so terrible.  
  
After a week of traveling through moutains, rivers, valleys, and fields we arrived in Hyrule Market town. Hyrule and Mirkwood connect in the woods behind the Royal castle in Hyrule. We stood our horses upon the wide hill overlooking the castle and Market town. I sheilded my eyes with my hand so I could get a fine lok around. Hyrule really was a beautiful place yet my heart still belonged to Mirkwood. "Well Legolas what do you say we go get you settled?" I nodded sadly. I knew once I entered the house I would live in and got unpacked Gandalf would leave. I had enjoyed being with him again, for I missed the company of them all. I still wept at night for the loss of Boromir. Breathing a Heavy sigh I followed Gandalfs horse down the sloping hill.   
  
  
Ok that is all for now! My hand has a cramp because I had to type with one hand for a long time because one wrist is KILLING me! Review please! ^-^ 


	4. Much help SHE was!

A/N Ok there are two ways you can read this story! Acutally three. You can read all the odd numbered chapters for Legolas's half, or read the even numbered for Link's Pov. Or you could read back and forth. Whichever you decide. Oh yeah and Before I begin I would loe to state that as much as I enjoyed your reviews I do NOT like everyone correcting me on EVERY LITTLE THING! I am sorry that I changed his age Dramaticaly! I didn't know his mother was dead, I didn't know that he had so many brothers (pretend they all died!) and yes elves do age I am sorry to prove whoever said that wrong! They can get weak for EVERYONE and EVERTHING does! So please stop correcting me and njoy the story! Thank you! (sorry to be so rude!)  
  
"Hello Miss LonLon. I am Gandalf and This here is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. He is the one who will be staying with you for a while. We thank you for giving him a home." MAlon just smiled and Nodded warmly as Gandalf led Legolas inside the ranch house. "Malon you never told me he was...." I couldn't finish. I was simply too astonished. "Well Link I didn't know we were talking about the Same person! And I do admit he looks a great deal like you! Now I think Epona needs some exercise. Go take a ride to clear your head." With that said she handed me a saddle off the wall but I just walked out without taking it. I grabbed Epona's neck and used it to sorta hoist myself on her back. As soon as I was settled I rode off into the fields.  
  
Riding like the wind to the forest, I urged Epona to go even faster. The sky was showing signs of the dusk coming on and I wanted to talk to Saria before Dark. As soon as we got to the bridge I leaped off Epona and climbed down from the bridge. I was going to take a short-cut to the forest temple. I ran through the maze that I had etched somewhere in my heart and came upon the Forest Temple. There, on the same stump as always, was Saria playing her Ocarina. She stoped suddenly, not looking up and spoke. "Link you have come. I sense there is something you wish to speak to me about?" I ran up to her and crouched down on my knees. "Saria there is a new elf in hyrule and I swear to the Grwat Fairies, if you died his hair that he could pass for me own twin!" She looked up with a raised eybrow and stared at me. then she laughed until she fell off the stump and on to her rear. "Link I think you should get to know this man before you talk to EVERYONE about him!" She said seriously while brushing off her shorts. Standing up I thanked her for nothing and ran off. I ran all the way back to Epona. I stood by her a second, collecting my breath until I noticed how dark it was getting. Raising myself to her back one more I rode back to the Ranch, prepared to have a serious chat with this Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
That's all for now.....my wrist got hurt today while I was typing earlier so yeah....DON'T HURT ME! Review please! ^-^ Am I on anyone else's fav author list? No probably not! 


	5. Arriving in the confusion of it all

A/N Heyo all ya peoples! I am bored so I am writing another chappy for whoever the he!! reads the crap I call writing! Oh yeah in Legolas's pov Gandalf and Legolas are talking elf not english. Now onto the story.... (I am in a weird mood...don't ask)  
  
  
*remember we are back to Legolas's point of view*  
  
Gandalf talked about Hyrule as our horses slumped down the path way in front of a huge castle. "In that Castle lives The Princess Zelda. You would like her I bet. Such a nice young lady...." Gandalf droned on and on about her. I wasn't much interested in princesses at the moment. We trotted into a little town with little shops all bunched together and people crowded around each hop, screaming and yelling about who saw what first. Gandalf said this place was called the market town. "You could probably tell though." I nodded an noticed people were starting to stare at us. Some even trailed along behind our horses. Mother's pulled their curious children close and men gave us odd glances. Then I guess it would be odd seeing a wizard and a stranger riding through their peaceful little village. Gandalf jmped off his horse and motioned for me to do the same. When I got down the mothers drew their children back even farther. I put my eyes down and walked toward Gandalf. He put a cloaked arm over my shoulder and whispered "They have never seen one of your kind Legolas. They are just surprised that's all. No need to be so frightened." Biting my bottom lip I walked forward, my feet falling into step with Gandalfs. By now the hylains had formed a huge crowd and we had to find a way to push through it. Some children kept running after me trying to get my bow off my back. Gandalf just used a hand to shoo them away and walked me forward. Using all our strengh we pushed through the crowd when I nearly fell on someone. I looked up in their face and gasped. Gandalf just pulled me out by my arm.   
  
"Gandalf did you see that boy I nearly fell on?" Gandlaf was walking in the lead with his pipe in one hand and his staff in the other. "Prince Legolas I saw so many people that you must be more precise." He blew at me smoke ring and laughed. I waved it away with a flick of the hand and shook my head. "Well when we were pushing through the crowd I nearly fell on this one guy and when I looked up to say sorry and guess what! If he changed his hair color he would look excatly like me!" Gandalf snorted and replied with a chuckle, "Legolas I think you are so tired yo are seeing things. Now hurry along we are almost at the ranch."   
  
We arrived at the ranch to se a fire haired girl talking to a young man with hair the color of hay. As soon as she saw us her jaw dropped and she pointed over the guys shoulder. He turned around shocked. I gasped when i saw who it was. It was the same boy from the Market town. That's when I heard Gandalf say my name and I looked over at the girl. She smiled warmly and started talking to Gandlaf in english. I furrowed my brow and stood closer to Gandalf, feeling as if he were my protection. When he was done talking to her he took my arm an walked me inside a house.   
  
Inside the house it was warm and cheery. There was a short plump man asleep on the floor with cuccos around him. Gandalf pointed at the stairs and stepped carefully up each one with him following me. Opening a door I saw another man, taller then the last but still pretty at, asleep on the bed. "Well Legolas this is now to be where you live. As soon as your settled tell me. I will be in the barn outside. I want you to find it yourself." And with that he left. The only thing I could think about was "what is a barn?"  
  
  
There I am done for the day or maye not who knows!  
  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
*****************  
******************  
*******************  
********************  
*******************  
******************  
*****************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
review if you see stars! 


	6. I have to do WHAT!

A/N Sorry for not updating...for whoever cares. *snores come from crowd which has been asleep since I opened my mouth* anywayz here is your chapter.....  
  
*link's pov remember!*  
  
As soon as I entered the Ranch I walked in the Barn to put Epona away for the night. I walked in through the huge swinging doors in the back and was instanly calmed by the smell of warm and sweet hay. It was pretty dark in there because only one lantern was lit in the littel building and the flame was dying down. As soon as my eyes were adjusted I saw Malon talking to the old man in the corner. She was brushing a horse and he was leaning against a gnarled wooden staff. Malon spoke up as soon as she saw me. "Hey Link will you come here for a secong? Mr. Gandalf and I were just talking about you!" She motioned with a hand for me to step forward. I opened a empty stall and lead Epona in. As soon as she was comfertable I walked out and over to Malon. "Gandalf wanted to ask you a very very very Important favor. Go ahead sir!" With that Malon put the brush down and walked off.  
"Link I need to ask you a favor. You do not have to do what I ask of you but I really wish that you will accept this responsiblity." I nodded and tapped my fooy, signaling for him to go on. "Link what I am trying to ask is.. Will you take responsibility for the Prince while he is here?!" I froze...I could not move. It felt as if all my bones had been smashed by the Megaton hammer 14 times! I was also kind of scared of this man so how could I say no? I could lie and say I am busy...yeah that will work! "Sir I would be honored too!" Wait how did that come out? "Thank you Link! You do not know how much you have just helped me!" He shook my hand and walked to the front of the barn. I just stood there with my chin nearly touching the floor. I had just taken responsibilty for a prince...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
will link be able to handle his nightmare? what will happen? Read the next chappy and find out! 


	7. And then He's gone

A/N Ok so maybe SOME people read it..so what? I have about a review for every chapter! Oh well I will shut up and write it for ya all!  
  
*legolas's pov remember?*  
  
I unpacked, still in a daze from being here. I knew that this was to be my home for a long time. A very long time. As soon as the few items I had brought were packed saftely away I walked back outside. Breathing in the fresh air I looked at the building infront of me. It looked like a good place to start. I had no clue what a barn was so I figured what could it hurt? I walked into the building to find that on the inside it was small and filled with hay. Hay and little stalls. In the center of the room was a lantern with a dull fire in it that gave the room a cozy feeling. I walked forward towards one of the stalls to be greeted with a very loud "Moo!" I stumbled backwards as I heard then heard someone laughing at me. Turning on my heels angrily I saw Gandalf chuckling in the corner. I crossed my arms and glared st him. "I am sorry Legolas but you were scared by a cow. One of the simplest animals in the barn. I am glad to see you found me though." He walked towards me with an outstreched arm, trying to take my hand. I looked away, not wanting to talk to him. I was too tired, to depressed. I sighed and Gandalf turned my head with a light touch on the cheek. I looked towards him to see that he was frowning. "Young Prince why are you making life harder for yourself then it really is?" Narrowing my eyes I looked down. "I do not make life harder. It just gets harder naturally." He laughed at this then patted my back. "Legolas you say the funniest things and you don't realize it! Anyways I think you should meet a certain young man. He will be helping you get accoustmed to Hyrule since he knows it very well. Legolas I would like you to meet Link." As soon as Gandalf said that the boy from earlier stepped out of the shadows and Gandalf dissapeard.   
  
The man known as Link stood directly infront of me and stood excatly the same height. He mumbled something in Hylain that I could not understand. And this..is how it started. 


	8. Is he friend or is he foe?

A/N *smiling wide* I am soooooooooo happy people read my story! I am sorry I didn't update in forever..too lazy!  
  
*link's pov again*  
  
Just as I realized I had taken responsiblity for The Prince of Mirkwood the stable door opened, barely making a sound. I stepped back into the deep shadows near Epona's stall, grabbing her mane and breathing down her cheek. She neighed softly as The young Prince entered, carefully looking around. Gandalf stood out to the side, watching the boy step towards him. Right then he stepped too close to old bess's stall and she let out a loud moo. The Prince nearly jumped out of his pants, while I snickered into Epona's mane. Gandalf laughed loudly making the guy turns on his heels and glare. He crossed his arms as the wizard explained that all it was was a cow. He reached his hand out to the boy in a friendly gesture but the boy just turned his head. The wizard moved his hand to the boys cheek and very faintly touched it, making the young prince turn his head back to the Elderly man. They talked for a little bit in elf then suddenly Gandalf gestured for me to cme forward. I stepped out of the shadows and the Prince was startled and scared. I looked towards the old man who just smiled and dissapeared. Frowning on that I turned back towards the boy. I asked him "What is your name," but he just stared blankly at me, blushing slightly of embaressment. I stared at him long and hard then repeated slowly "What is your name?" He looked up at me with firmliar blue eyes and in a clear voice answered "Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood of Middle Earth." I stared at the boy. I was astonished taht he understood me and that he replied with such a name. As soon as I came to my senses I motioned for him to follow me. " Prince Legolas show me your room." He looked confused again so I motioned for where did he sleep. He grabbed my arm and took me inside the house, upstairs and into Ingo's room. He gave me a small smile showing that he approved of the room and I nodded back. He tapped my shoulder and said slowly "Where do you live?" I shrugged. I hadn't lived anywhere since I was two. I spread my arms wide and answered "around, all around." He looked confused but nodded in understanding. I decided he was ok. And I told him so. 


	9. A conversation of friendly words

A/N Hey I like the nice feedback! I still don't appricate all the comments on things I messed up on....I know what I did wrong! Yet I did them wrong to make the story better! Yes I know Legolas is not 18 but Link is not near even 100, let alone 2,000 something! So please stop the comments and only offer suggestions and feedbacks! God I hate being a grouch! Oh yeah I know it's "Gimli" not "Gimil." SPELLING ERROR! Notepad doesn't have spell check.  
  
*Legolas's pov*  
  
I stared blankly at Link as he sighed and repeated slower "What is your name?" I straightened my back and answered "Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood of Middle Earth." As soon as I had my full proper name out he stared at me with saucer eyes. I stared back, praying he would leave. He didn't but instead mumbled something to me. I raised an eyebrow and he motioned with his hands "Where do you sleep?" Happy that I understood, I grabbed his arm and led him to the room at the top of the stairs. I smiled when he nodded slowly, proving I had understood.  
  
For a few moments we stood there, I trying to think of something to ask him. For a reason beyond my knowledge I liked to impress him...to make him proud. Tapping his shoulder gently I asked "Where do you live?" As soon as the words left my lips, his face clouded over with sorrow. He shrugged and seemed to be searching for suitable answer. Then he spread his arms wide and said "Around, All around." I nodded, pretending to understand. He smiled and said "Hey Legolas...you're ok.." Then he walked out.  
  
I stood there and stared at where he used to be standing in astonishment. He said something nice to me.....and meant it! Smiling wide I walked downstairs and out into the yard. Only to be trampled to death by cuccos. Yes, life still sucked! 


	10. Link's Fall

A/N Sorry I haven't wrote a new chapter in FOREVER! My computer has been having some big problems and I just now am getting back into the swing of things. Promise that I will write more during break which starts friday after school! WAHOO!  
  
*Link's Pov *  
  
I left the room, leaving Legolas staring at me in wonder. As I walked out into the yard a image kept running through my head. The image showed two little boys, identical, running through the woods laughing. It felt like a video I'd seen so many times I knew the words. Shaking my head to clear the deja-vu feeling I walked over to Epona. "Hey fairy boy how's the Prince doin'?" Whipping my head around I smiled at Malon. Shrugging I answered "He likes it here. You can go see if you want...just talk slow!" She nodded the walked off humming.   
  
Epona tried to folllow but I caught her by the reins before she could get anywhere. "Not so fast...your getting lazy ya know that?" I pressed my forehead against hers and she nickered softly. Smiling I lead her out into the training ring and mounted.  
  
Ingo and Talon, who had been doing yard work, trying to get ready for the winter, came over to watch. Swiftly kicking Epona's sides with my legs I got her going to top speed. Slowly I stood myself up on the sadle, making sure to keep her going in circles. That's when I looked toward the house and saw Legolas walk out to be attacked by cuccos. Trying to shout I warning, I lost concentration and fell off Epona causing her to swerve and run right over my rib cage. But by then my world had already turned black.  
  
A/N Sorry It wasn't very long! I need to do Legolas's pov though so yeah wait for the next chapter which hopefully will be up in less then a week! Bye bye! 


	11. praying

A/N Merry and Pippin Christmas to ya all! Hope ya had a good one!  
  
*legolas's POV*  
  
The cuccos, already bored with me, started flocking off to their next victim. That's when I heard someone yell my name. Twisting my head around to the direction of the shout I saw Link falls off his horse, only to be crushed by it. Right as the horse ran over Link's chest a scene flashed quickly through my mind of two boys being seperated from each other. Both boys were crying. Shaking my head hard to release the scene, I ran over to were Link was.  
  
Approching the training ring I saw two men kneeling next to a unconcious Link. Blood stained their shirts and the grass around them. I looked around quickly, seeing the horse still running around frightened. Walking slowly to her I whistled and stretched my arm out in a friendly gesture. Her rolling white eyes suddenly caught sight of me and she stampeded towards me.   
  
Right as she was about to hit me I grabbed her hair and flipped into the saddle, digging my heels into her side as to stop her. She stopped and neighed softly, almost as if in apoligy. "Uuma Dela Mellon-nin," I whispered in her ear, with a forgiving tone to my voice. Sliding off her I ran back towards Link.   
  
"Link can you hear me? Link it's me, Talon! Please answer!" One of the men was shouting directly into Link's face. Unfourtently Link didn't answer. For some reason I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I felt pain for this man I just met. Slowly I kneeled down by him and looked up at the man who said he was Talon. "May I try?" Furrowing my eyebrows in question he started to nod when the other man interuppted. "What would a young Prince like you know about saving someones life?! And why would ya care about a peseant boy like Link anyways?!" He said while kicking my side. I didn't move yet instead stared into Talon's eyes. "May I?" Talong nodded and smiled, "Please do. He's like a son to me." Nodding I looked down on Link's ever whitening face. Whispering elf words into his pointed ear I held my hand over his heart which was only faintly pounding. Tears and sweat streaked my cheeks as I sat there for the next hour, hoping and praying that I could break through to him.  
  
A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGER! Hehehehhehee sorry I HAD to do that to you! Does Link live? What's up with the strange scenes? Is this gunna be a slash story? That last one YOU get to decide!   
  
Tell me..should this be a slash story? YES or NO 


	12. The healing begins

A/N You guys like me! Yay! Oh and I had one of the NICEST reviewers 

just awhile ago. They even sent me an e-mail with questions! 

IT WAS SO COOL! Anyways I will stop scaring you now...oh wait one more

thing! this chapter tells you if link lives! it's pretty obvious!

*links POV*

Black. Everything was pure black. I mean it wasn't like the 

cool refreashing black of midnight. It was a scary, alone feeling 

black. Trying to get out of it I felt a sharp pain in my chest. But 

just as fast as the pain had come, a burning feeling fought it.

Suddenly I felt calm, though I knew I should be distressed at knowing

I can't move. So with that calm feeling in my stomach, I just stayed

still in the same position, in the black scary place.

I guess I had fell asleep in that scary black place because 

when I woke upI had to shut my eyes again. Such a bright light was 

shining on me I couldn't stand it. "Keep your eyes shut for a minute

Link! Legolas is gunna put some stuff on 'em and make 'em feel 

better!" Who was talking to me? I recognized the voice but it seemed 

my mind had just been taken out and stomped on. Suddenly I heard another

voice. It rolled into my ears, clear and smooth. I couldn't recognize

what it was saying, but suddenly I didn't care. It was so soothing

just hearing this person talking. Just as I was started to relax again

a burning liquid was poured into my eyes. I tried to wipe it out but 

a firm arm held my own arms down. "Link jus' sit back an' relax! Ya

gotta be in that bed for anotha twelve days anyways!" The first 

voice said. I did as it told me and I rested.

~*four hours later*~

My eyes opened, slowly, blinking back hours of sleep.

The odd thing was when I opened my eyes the light wasn't too bright.

It was more...sad looking. Maybe everyone thaught I had died while I 

was asleep! I tried to yell "I'm alive!" Yet my voice wouldn't come

out. "Sorry Link but your voice will be gone for the next two weeks."

Slowly turning my head to the right, I saw Legolas sitting in a 

wooden chair, looking very tired. His hair was tangled and just

hanging around his shoulders. His clothes were drenched with blood

and sweat, his face soaked the same way. His eyes, usually

happy looking were sad and tired. He stared at me with a look of 

sympathy. "Do you feel alright?" I nodded, unsure of what else to do.

I had never spent tweleve hours in bed, let alone tweleve days! I knew I wouldn't last....

A/N I didn't know how to end this chap anyways! I NEED you guys to tell me!

slash story or no? 


	13. Was it all for his death?

A/N sorry i haven't updated in awhile! I have been taking it easy since I have been so tired and sick and just plain miserable lately! But now I will update so be happy! Oh yeah and everyone..please...give a HUGE thank you to fire Fairy of the Prairie who, without her help, this fic wouldn't be doing so well. My computer has been doing badly so she has helped me upload stories! NOW GO READ HER STORIES! She is such a good author and a truly funny person I promise you will find somtheing of hers you like!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Legolas's POV*

After a long hour of sitting on the dirty ground, praying and crying for a man I barely knew, Talon set a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Legolas ya've dun all ya can...now all you can do is hope for the best. It's getting dark you should go to bed." I looked up at him, confused by how nice he was. "I don't need sleep...Elves don't sleep often," I answered in a flat voice. He just stared at me patheticlly. "Ok well at least help me bring Link inside." Nodding I picked Link off the ground, his motionless body feeling strange in my arms. Talon walked in front of me, into a room hidden inside the stables. I set Link down on the bed, his face looking paler with each second. Talon kneeled down by the bedside and grabbed Links hand, praying in old Hylain. Sitting down in a chair near the bed I prayed along with him, chanting words that I knew not the meaning of. Together Talon and I chanted Hylain prayers all night long.

I opened my eyes the next morning to Talon snoring across the bed. Smiling quickly I looked back down on Link, whom was still as pale as the trees of Lorien. I stared at his face and saw a wisdom beyond his years. A wisdom that only a traveller can have. Silently I kneeled by his side and grabbed his hand, looking at his palm. It was filled with lines of worry and stress...and it looked firmilair. Too firmilair. Slowly I looked down at my hand and traced the same lines that Link's palm had on his. Identical. Suddenly Talon made a waking sound. I rushed back into my chair and shut my eyes part way, so I could still see what was happening.

Slwoly Talon rubbed his eyes until he could see properly. then he lowered his gaze to Link. "Legolas..do you think he's going to die?" He whispered to me, knowing I wasn't sleeping. I opened my eyes, looking sadly at Talon. The old rancher looked sadly down upon the young elfin boy, as though he were his father. Standing up I walked over to the brown haired man and set a hand upon his shoulder. "I will make sure Link lives through this tragidy..I will not let him die and that I promise on my peoples lives."

haha guess what! You hafta come back and give me 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	14. Ok so the Elf Prince is a little bit nut...

A/N Hi you all..or whoever still reads this fic that is NEVER going to end...err actually it will but anyways! ^-^ Sorry I haven't wrote in a LONG time but..I didn't feel like it! Wahahahahahhahahaha..oh yeah, I didn't get 5 reviews..but I wanted to write anyways! I don't care if you like it cuz I do! So nah!

*Link's POV*

For hours I just sat there with Legolas staring at me strangly, as if he were thinking really hard about something. Leaning against my pillows heavily I looked around the room. Talon had fallen asleep in a rocking chair on the bedside, snoring gently. I stared straight ahead and noticed that the door was hidden in complete darkness. "I'm sorry that it happened.." I looked up surprised at Legolas, who had just whispered that strange line to me. "I'm sorry. You were just trying to help me but..." he just looked down sadly. I stared at him wanting so badly to tell him it wasn't his fault. "So this is what the next tweleve days will be like.." 

Sadly they were worse. I could barely eat by myself, let alone move. My voice didn't come back till excatly the 12th day and by then I was so used to not talking that I had nothing to say. My whole body still ached from being crushed but my brain hurt twice as much. So many questions were floating around in my head that I just couldn't say. Questions about what happened, about Legolas's past, and why he's here. Luckily while I had been in bed Talon had taught him english and now he spoke quite fluently. When my voice came back he'd sit in the wodden rocking chair by my bed and I'd help him practice. He still had trouble with some prounociations but we understood him well enough. Maye my days in bed weren't so bad....

**one week after the 12 long days**

"Legolas Greenleaf this isn't funny!" Iyelled angrily as I stood in the doorway, covered in freezing cold water. Legolas slipped out of a corner laughing so he shook. "Actually it WAS funny..." I stared at him with icy cold eyes but then imagined what I looked like and burst out laughing too. " I don't see what ya 'all young-uns think is so god dang funny!" Ingo spat as he entered the house. Rolling his eyes he shoved a bucket into our hands and ordered us to go milk the cows. Laughing we both walked out to the barn where Malon greeted us. "Hey ya'all how ya doin'? Link you're soaking what happened!?" She rushed over to me with a worried look on her face. Between laughs I got out a "Nothing Malon I'm ok..Legolas was just being the spoiled prince brat he is." At that comment Legolas looked at me with narrowed eyes and a frown. Malon laughed at his face and explained slowly, "He didn't mean that Legolas." "You hylains are weird...always saying things you don't mean," he answered shaking his blonde hair. Laughing I steered him toward the cows and we got to work.

Later on that night, while laying in bed I stared at the ceiling. I was wondering about all the questions still in my head when there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," I called. Legolas enetered slowly, his long golden hair sticking to his soaked face. "Why are you so wet??" I asked curiously. Strangly he sat down on the floor and started laughing insanely. Raising an eyebrow like i'd seen him do so many times, I shook my head. "What is it Legolas?!" By now he was on his back, crying with laughter. Finally I threw a pillow at him and he looked up surprised. "Sorry...gee Link didn't you notice how hard it was raining?!" As soon as he saw the stupid look on my face he started rolling with laughter again. I threw another pillow at him. "Night Legolas.." he laughed back something but I never heard him because I was already asleep..

A/N sorry I just noticed..I don't want to write Link's pov anymore because that will be ALOT of legolas to catch up on! Tata ya all!


	15. long chappy! The understanding begins

A/N ok hi Ya all! Just wanted to say hi and thankies for the reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Legolas's POV*

I stood there, watching Link, almost falling into a trance of his breathing. Suddenly he stirred. He tried to open his eyes but yelled out in pain. 

Talon walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep your eyes shut for a minute Link! Legolas is gunna put some stuff on 'em and make 'em feel better!" The rancher was kneeling by the young boys bed while I poured a strange green liquid over his eyes. He started to shake in fear.

"Uuma Della Mellon nin..." I whispered in a soft tongue. He seemed to understand my words and imediatly calmed down. Feeling a little confused at his reaction, I kept talking to him till about midday. That's when he woke up.

At first he looked around slowly, as if he were confused, then he tried to yell something. Looking scared to death he realized his voice was gone. Looking around in panick his eyes stopped and stared at me. I must have been quite a sight, my hair being knotted and un-braided. Not very prince-like at all.

"Sorry link but your voice is going to be gone for about two weeks." I couldn't help but give him a complete look of sympathy. He just looked so helpless, lying in the bed so pale. I felt as if I had to protect him from whatever was hurting him. He just kind of smiled back painfully. "How are you feeling?" Nodding his head a little he looked unsure. 

For the longest time we just sat there in complete silence. Finally I spoke. "I'm sorry that it happened." I said sadly. I hated this feeling I had that it was my fault he was this way. He shook his head and looked as if he were thinking. Then he just slid back into his bed and fell asleep again. Smiling, I got up and sat closer to him. Brushing back his bangs, I kissed his forehead. " Goodnight Link."

Over the next tweleve days Link got better but it vwas so slow he looked as if he wanted to stab himself. He couldn't eat without help and no one ever knew what he wanted to say. I could imagine all his thaught cooped up in his head, like birds in a cage wanting out. Though he just sat there, waiting out his own silence. Luckily his voice did come back on the 12th day. He didn't know it though because he didn't remember anything to say. One morning while I was sitting next to him he just up and said "Has Epona been fed yet?" I had stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. He didn't notice why for about five minutes. then he just laughed a cool and clear laugh. "Ohh..my voice..yeah.." We sat there and laughed together till Ingo spit some tobacco at us. I swore I'd never put that stuff in my mouth once that happened.

After a few days of having his voice back, he'd help me practice english. He was defintly a better teacher then Talon. Link had a voice that felt like cool water pouring into a clear lake. His voice was just soothing in every way. He'd make up funny sentences for the words I had to learn and we'd laugh all day about them. 

Soon he was well enough to move back into the same room as me. NOw we could sit up all night singing songs and practicing languages. I tried to teach him sme Elvish but he had a hard time grasping it, so we gave up. That's how his time of healing went.

~*~*one week after the tweleve days*~*~

I was standing on a chair in the doorway to the house when I heard link coming. Quickly I set up the bucket of water and hid in the corner. Link walked in and was surprised by a bucket of water falling flat on his head. "Legolas Greenleaf that wasn't funny!" He shouted, water pouring out of his mouth. 

Stepping from my hiding place I spoke. "Actually it was pretty funny." I tried to hide my laughter but then he started to giggle so I did too. Then Ingo came in and yelled for us to milk the cows. We walked off with the bucket he gave us, still laughing.

When we got into the barn, Malon had a fit over Link, saying that he could catch pneumonia (spelling?) or something like that. Link told her he was ok and said something about me being a spoiled prince. Narrowing my eyes I stared at him with a hurt look on my face. Malon's face softened and she whispered, "He didn't mean it Legolas." 

Shaking my head I just mumbled. "You Hylains are weird..saying things you don't mean." Laughing at my comment, Link just steered me toward the cows and he started showing me how to milk them. It was pretty hard since I hadn't seen a cow in my life till I came to the ranch and they honestly scared me. Link had a pretty hatrd time getting me to sit that close to one but in the end I was a pretty skilled cow milker..or whatever their called.

"Well I'm going to head in and take a nap ok Lego?" Link asked, standing up from the cow stool. Nodding my head I said a quick good night and watched him walk out, his strong shoulders slumped over with sleepiness. 

As soon as he left, I stood up and walked out to the corral. the evening sky was darkened by the rainclouds. It seemed as soon as I looked up, rain poured down on to me. It soaked my clothes, making them stick tight to me. My hair was dripping, hanging long and wet. Mud caked the edges and bottom of my boots as I walked into the corral and snuck up on to Epona. Everyday for the past few weeks I had made a bound between me and this horse. Now we had become the best of friends. "Hey Girl how are you?" I smiled at her then flipped myself on to her bare wet back. She nickered softley then, giving her a small kick she went forward at a trot. I led her towards Link's window and stopped her right under it. Standing on her back so I could see inside, I grapsed the window pane. Looking inside I saw Link awake sitting on his bed. "God I can go in girl," I said to Epona as I slide off her back, setting her free to roam again. 

My feet worked their way up the muddy path to the door and inside the warm house. Talon and malon sat up near the fire and Ingo sat in the back staring angrily at the wall. All their heads turned when I entered the room, Malon and Talon greeting me. Nodding back I headed upstairs. 

As soon as I got to the top I knocked on the door quietly. "Come in," Link's voice trailed from the room. Turning the knob, I pushed open the door and walked in with silent footsteps. Link looked at me for a second, his serene eyes scaling my body and then he spoke up. 

"Why are you so wet?" He looked genuinly confused. he hadn't noticed it was pouring, even with the lightening flashes through his window. The urge to laugh overcame me and I sat on the floor, giggling till I was about to burst. He raised an eyebrow questions dancing in his eyes. 

"What is it Legolas?" I just stared and laughed at his curiosity. I fell on my back, crying and rolling with laughter. 

Finally a pillow hit me in the face, knocking some sense into me. "Sorry...gee Link didn't you notice how hard it was raining?!" I said, giggles breaking out of me again when he gave me a blank look. He threw another pilow at me and sighed a "Good night Legolas." I looked up, sort of angry at myself for lauging at him. "I'm sorry Link..I didn't mean to be like that...Link?" He hade fallen asleep before I said sorry. I wished to wake him but he looked so peaceful there. Standing up I kissed his forehead and sat in a chair next to him, waiting for morning.

A/N Wow..longest chapter yet I bet. Sorry for all the spelling errors, and yes i know I have terrible grammar. Please review! I would love it!!

Yours Truly,

Crazy Mongoose ^____ ^

\ . . / 

\ /

O 

That was a mongoose


	16. a crazy thought of sorts

A/N Hey ya all I am typing on a REALLY old typer writer right now. I'm using this one because it's in my room and I am really too tired to go in the basement and type all night. Ok the reason I am telling you all of this is so you understand all the mistakes I have made. They can't be fixed on the typerwriter very easily so please excuse them and enjoy the chapter!  
  
*Links POV**   
  
The next morning I woke up to the bright sun of Din shining through the curtains. Legolas sat in the chair next to me, his saphire eyes glazed over.   
  
"Legolas? Are you feeling ok?" I asked with a feeling of worry.   
  
His blonde head looked over to me and his eyes became warm again, the glaze almost meltingoff. "I'm fine really..I was just sleeping." He smiled over at me then laughed at my confused look. "Ohh sorry I mean the way elves sleep...we can walk and talk while were asleep. The only difference is our eyes. Odd isn't it?"   
  
Nodding I just gave him a smile. I didn't know what it was but whenever Legolas was in a room with me I felt extremly happy. I also felt the need to protect him...even though I knew he could save himself if he ever needed too. He gave me a half smile back and then left the room. Throwing a clean tunic on, I followed him out.   
  
"Hey Legolas can I ask you some questions? They may be kind of personal but I really need the answers." I had been meaning to ask him some questions for awhile but wasn't sure how he would react. I had decided to ask him while we were up in the loft, bailing hail down to theground.   
  
With those words he looked over at me, curiosity shimmering in his ocean water eyes. "Of course you can ask me some questions Link. Come sit down." He patted a bale of hay next to the one he was sitting on.   
  
I walked over and sat down, being careful not to sit on the poky bailing wire. "Ok, well first of all why are you here? I mean I'm not saying I don't like you here because you're my best friend, but I want to know why."   
  
His serene eyes looked around the barn, a sad look coming over his face. "Well..ok it's kind of a long story though. Let's see it probably started back about when I started home... *********************************************************************************I was walking into my house for the first time in probably about two years. The Fellowship of the Ring had finally completed their mission and we all returned to our homes. My home is in Mirkwood, The largest forest in all of Middle Earth. As I walked upstairs I had a strange feeling of emptyness. As soon as I got upstairs I fell asleep, or what we call sleep. Anyways, I remember my father coming in while I was resting. He woke me up and told me he was getting old and weak...I couldn't understand for us elves never get old or weak though my father certainly looked like he was. He told me that I needed to find someone in Hyrule and help them. Then and only then could I become king... *********************************************************************************"I know it's really strange but that's why I'm here." He had told the story slowly, as if he didn't quite believe what he was saying. Shaking his head he laughed, "Any other questions?"   
  
I nodded, a strange feeling of akwardness overcoming me. "Legolas...tell me about your family, ecspecially your father   
  
He looked at me strangly, as if not knowing what to think of me. Clearing his throat as if he were nervous he asked slowly. "Why my father?"  
  
Looking down I mumbled, "Because I only knew what my father looked like and...call me insane but...I think we might be brothers."   
  
A/N well gee wasn't this fun?! 


	17. I knew the yelling would start sometime

A/N HI here's another chapter for you! I hope you like it.  
  
*Legolas's pov*  
  
I must have falling asleep in that chair because when I woke up Link was saying my name frantically.  
"Legolas are you feeling ok?" He asked, his eyes worried.  
Smiling I looked up at him. "I'm fine I was just sleeping." When he gave me a confused look I just laughed. "Sorry I mean the way elves sleep! We can walk and talk while we are asleep. Odd isn't it?" He just nodded a sleepy grin on his face. Smiling I walked outside to start with the chores.  
  
As I walked into the stables, I breathed in deeply. The smell of hay and horse hair filled my nose and made the corners of my moth turn up. Taking a shovel and bucket from the storage room, I started mucking out the stalls.  
  
Later while I was up in the loft bailing hay, Link came in. His sharp blue eyes were filled with worry. Without saying a word he climbed up the loft ladder and started helping me bail down the hay. After a few awkward minutes he spoke up.  
"Hey Legolas? Can I ask you some questions? They may be kind of personal but I really need to know the answers."  
When Link said that, my heart stopped. I had known that someday he'd ask me why I was here, and how early could I leave? He would tell me that he wants me gone. Trying not to jump to conclusions, I looked at him in question. "Of course you can ask me some questions Link." I said, nonchalantly patting the bail of hay next to me.  
He walked over slowly and carefully, sat on the poky hay. I could tell he was a little nervous about asking his questions so I gave him an encouraging smile, even though my heart had sunk into my stomach.  
He nervously smiled back and continued on. "Ok, well first of all why are you here? I'm not saying I don't like you here because I do. I mean come on you ARE my best friend. I just want to know why." He smiled over at me but looked as though he was about to cry.  
Sighing, I felt like crying too. I didn't really want to talk about why I came here because it still confused me. Yet if Link wanted to know then I would have to tell him everything. "Well let's see it probably started back about when I was coming home.  
  
I was walking into my house for the first time in two years. The fellowship of the Ring had finally completed its mission and we had all returned to our homes. My home is the Kingdom of Mirkwood, the largest forest in all of middle Earth. As I walked up the stairs to my room I had a strange feeling of emptiness. As soon as I got upstairs I 'fell asleep.' Anyways I remember my father coming in while I was resting. He woke me up and told me he was getting old and weak. I couldn't understand because elves never grow weak or old, though my father was starting to look it. He then told me that I needed to find someone in Hyrule and then and only then could I become King.  
While talking about my dad, my voice had started to crack. I was just now realizing how mush I missed my family and home. "I know it sounds really strange but that is why I'm here." Looking up at Link I noticed how wide his eyes had gotten. He was staring at me his mind engulfed in whatever I was going to say. Shaking my head to clear my mind I laughed. "Any other questions?"  
Suddenly his eyes clouded over and a strange sense of awkwardness was filling the room. His eyes met mine and I could see the questions in them, burning like sapphire flames. "Legolas.tell me about your family.especially your father."  
At the mention of my father my stomach tightened. I looked at him nervously and cleared my throat. Slowly, I was able to choke out my question. "Why my father?"  
Sadly, he looked down. Sighing shakily he mumbled, "Because I only knew what my father looked like and.call me insane but..I think we might be brothers."  
  
Very suddenly my breath was caught up in my throat and I couldn't get any of the questions in my head to register. "Link.what. How?" I couldn't a single question out. Not being able to do this caused me a huge problem.  
"See this is why I didn't tell you! I knew you would immediately think that we weren't equal. That's right you think I'm not good enough to be related to you! Well sorry I ever thought it!" With that he jumped down the ladder and walked out angrily.  
"Legolas what have you gotten yourself into?" 


	18. The dissapearence

A/N owwwwwwww my foot is asleep and first it burnt now it's numb cold and it hurts to move it! Aghhhhhhhhh the pain...*whimpers* anyway I am trying to write more sooner for you all as long as you keep reviewing. Please excuse the spelling errors the program I have to use at the moment doesn't have spell check. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*links pov*  
  
"Link, what? How?!" Legolas said looking at me in a manner I thought meant disgust. I would find out later that my next actions would lead to some trouble. Anyway as I said before I thought it meant he was disgusted at the idea of me thinking we could be brothers.  
  
"See this is why I didn't tell you! I knew you would immediately think that we weren't equal. That's right you think I'm not good enough to be related to you! Well, sorry I ever thought it!" Angry with him I jumped down the loft ladder and headed outside. As soon as I was out of the barn I grabbed Epona by the reins, put my foot into the stirrup and pulled myself up.   
  
"Link where are you headed? You better be back before dinner or I'll call out a search team!" Yelled Malon as I left the yard.  
  
I rode Epona as hard and fast as I could all the way to the edge of kokiri forest. I knew she wouldn't enter the tunnel, in fear of the wooden bridge so I left her there and walked the rest of the way to the lost woods myself. As I walked under the trees I felt the coolness of the forest around me. It was a beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky and with the sun shining through the green leaves everything looked exotic. I could faintly here Saria playing her ocarina as I came closer and closer to where she always was. Finally I reached her and there she was.   
  
Sitting on the same stump as always, she didn't even look up as I entered just kept playing till the song ended. When the song was over she looked up at me and smiled till she saw my face. "Link what's wrong? You look worried." As she said this I sat down next to her on the stump, and she put her arm around my shoulders.   
  
"Well, I said some things I probably shouldn't have said to Legolas today and now that I think back on it I know I was wrong and..."  
  
"Link you're not making sense...again." She said this with a smile on her face. Not a 'haha that's so funny Link's being stupid again,' smile but a comforting one. One that made me feel I could tell her everything and then everything would magically be all right. I used to believe that she could turn everything good again when I was younger, but of course now I know this isn't true. Sighing I told her about everything. " Now I'm starting to think he was just confused about my idea instead of disgusted...oh man why did I have to yell at him?!" I said slamming my fist down on the stump. Saria looked at me with sad eyes but smiled that comforting smile.   
  
"I'm sure he'll forgive you. He probably knows you were just upset over sharing such a huge idea. He's probably still sitting in that loft all alone feeling sorry for whatever he did. Maybe you could still apologize?" She suggested softly, without any force in her words.  
  
"You're right like always...thanks for the advice Sar!" I yelled as I ran back to Epona. Leaping on her back I rode home as fast as I could, hoping Legolas would still be in the loft. Sadly my wish was not to be granted.  
  
As soon as I got back to Lon Lon Ranch I knew there was something wrong. After being the Hero of Time for so long this came as a sixth sense. Sliding off Epona I walked into the main house. There was a fire lit, giving an orange glow to the room. Malon sat next to her father on the couch, crying into his shoulder. Talon sat comforting his daughter, tears running down his own cheeks. Ingo sat in the corner his face looking a tad bit sadder then its usual furious glare.   
  
Rushing to Malons side she grabbed me in a great bear hug, crying onto my tunic. "Oh Link it's horrible! It's just so horrible! He's gone...he doesn't know how it is out there..."   
  
My eyes widened with terror when she said that. For the first time since walked in the room, I realized Legolas wasn't there. Grabbing Malon by the shoulders I looked her right and the eyes and asked in a quiet voice, "Where is he."   
  
She looked at me with horror in her eyes, as she had rarely left her ranch except for the market also. Malon would never admit it but she was scared of the rest of hyrule too. "A little after you left on Epona he came and here and told me he was leaving. He told me Gandalf was waiting for him in the market and then they would both go home. So he packed and left. Then three hours after he was gone Daddy came home and said he hadn't seen Gandalf anywhere in the market, but he had saw Legolas heading towards Death Mountain alone." Her voice quivered with every word. "Link you have to go find him...he doesn't know anything about Hyrule!" Nodding I ran back out of the house and re-saddled Epona. Just as I left the ranch it started raining. And you know when it rains in Hyrule, it's never a good sign.  
  
A/N will Legolas be safe? Will link make it to him? Will Epona fall and get injured because of mud? Who knows...you do if you read the next chapter! 


End file.
